deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubal Cain (Dies Irae)
|-|Tubal Cain= |-|Kai Sakurai= Tubal Cain is the an antagonist of the visual novel Dies Irae and one of the antagonist in the what-if sequel to Dies Irae Kajiri Kamui Kagura which are part of the Shinza Bansho Series Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * [[Berserker/Heracles vs Tubal Cain (Dies Irae)|'Berserker/Heracles vs Tubal Cain (Dies Irae)']] (by TISSG7Redgrave) (Completed) Possible Opponents Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History The Sakurais since world war 2 have been part of the Obsidian Round Table as the first sakurai forged Wewelsburg Longinus an inferior version of the Longinuslanze Testament wielded by Reinhard as ordered by a general of the original Longinus Driezhen Orden Heinrich Himmler who wanted a replica on his own. The Sakurais were mystic smiths that forge their metal in a peculiar way. However due to the Sakurai's forging was so accurate it only can be wielded by certain people like the Sakurai's so they were given the name Tubal Cain based on the name of the forger and the weapon along with the name will be passed on from generation to generation. Musashi Sakurai was the first Cain and fought in world war 2 while Rei Sakurai the second Cain was alive during the vietnam war with the third Cain Kai Sakurai, Kei's brother who disappeared 11 years prior to the story however Beatrice was revealed to disappear with Kai fusing into Cain with him making her the fourth Cain in a sense. Death Battle Info * Height: 210cm * Weight: 125kg * Other Titles: Kai Sakurai, Tubal Cain, One that devours death, Tenma Akuro (in KKK), Part of the Yatsukahagi (in KKK) * Age: As Kai 17-18 (DI side story 3) 28-29 (DI main story), 73 (Accumulation), 8000+ (KKK) * Race: Human/Walking Corpse Weapons * Wewelsburg Longinus: The Holy Relic of the Sakurai's passed on from generation to generation. An inferior version of Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament so due to its properties, any Sakurai who wields it will become a zombified version of themselves. The spear can take any form to fit the characteristics of a Sakurai's Briah (ex. The first Cain's form was of that of a Japanese Katana, while the second was of a war cannon). Babylon often supervises the Cain's in order for them to stay alive because the moment the Sakurais die the moment they inherit the lance clumping a pile of corpses to be a legion hence its current appearance as a walking dead corpse. With the lance the current Tubal Cain can inherit the predecessor's briahs. Natural abilities as an LDO member * Super Strength (The LDO most are superior to all the firepower of mankind and can tank them. Tubal Cain who was said to be able to split a mountain and is one of the strongest regular members physically). * Super Speed (Most of the LDO are faster than bullets with some being faster than even Beatrice's Briah (which she turns into pure lightning) Kai (The third Tubal Cain) was able to keep pace with Beatrice who's speeds are stated to be faster than regular lighting). * Superhuman Durability (Almost all the LDO are impervious to any weapon made by mankind even the Tsar Bomb ). * Enhanced Senses (Able to sense souls from large distances). * Soul Manipulation (Members of the LDO can affect each other relics that contains their souls. * Concept Manipulation (LDO attacks are conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence). * Poison Manipulation (Cain's three briahs manipulate poison and rot everything down to the soul regardless of weather they are physical or intangible) *Immunity to natural poisons and diseases * Regeneration (Can regenerate even if the soul is damaged but not when the body + soul is completely destroyed) * Lightning Manipulation (With Beatrice's Briah) * Intangibility (With Beatrice's Briah) * Immortality (LDO members are able to live and stay young as the original LDOs lived for decades without ageing and can regenerate). * Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks (Can tank attacks from fellow users). * Durability Negation. Briah * Kakusasurahiushinahite, tsumi to ifutsumihaaraji: (May sasurahime carry all such taint, shoulder all such malice liberating me from woe and misery) Musashi Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to pass on the curse" which allows him to create a cloud that corrodes and poisons anything it touches making it an AoE affect along with changed the broadsword into a Japanese sword. * Kamuyara hiniyaritamahiki: (Begone, exile, for the realm of the gods welcomes you no longer) Rei Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to force the curse onto others". It turns Longinus into a cannon, which can shoot out poison at long distances. Like the first Briah, it corrodes and poisons anything it touches. * Koko da kuno wazawa imeshitehayasasura itamaechi kuranookikura: Kai Sakurai's Gudou Birah, "I want to take the curse onto myself". In this form, Kai's body becomes completely covered from head to toe in poison, allowing him to decompose anything he strikes while also being having anything that touches him rot to dust (even attacks such as Wilhelm's stakes are unable to pierce through him while this is active). Among the three generations of Tubal Cain, Kai is the strongest of them all. * Donner Totentanz Walkure: Beatrice's Briah, which Cain obtained after Kai and Beatrice were absorbed. This allows Cain to gain the properties of lightning, becoming intangible and moving at the speed of lightning in addition to using his previous ability of Kai's. After Kai and Beatrice split, Tubal Cain lost this ability. As a Hadou God Cell * Powers are the same as before to a MUCH greater extent. * As part of Reinhard's Legion he is boosted to the same level of existence as Reinhard in his Hadou God form * Acausality. * Abstract Existence. * Non-Corporeal. * Probability Manipulation. * Causality Manipulation. * Kajiri Kamui-Mugen Kyoken Jigoku: Tenma Akuro's (Formerly Kai) Taikyoku version of his original Briah. When activated, this allows Akuro to poison and rot any and all matter in an instant within his surrondings, including that of souls and other metaphysical things. He can also poison and rot any and all matter his physical strikes much like his original briah. * Summoning his Kamunagara (He can summon the physical manifestation of his law in KKK only). Feats * He was able to easily overpower Wilhelm in briah with his own who previously was giving his master Beatrice a harder time. * Able to go toe-to-toe with his master Beatrice in speed also is the strongest regular member physically. * He is stronger than Wilhelm overall even with his briah. * With the first two briahs Cain can affect the people like Ren with ease who can contend with Cain on a physical level. * Kai's briah is considered the strongest among the sakurais and this allows him to contend with the regular members easily despite only having two years of fighting comparing to the member's 60 years experience. * As a Hadou God Cell, he has Taikyoku which is responsible for everything in Shinza including all dimensional space and can easily bust the throne which resides outside all known dimensional space as he is part of reinhard's legion which raises the army of the dead as pseudo-god * His law allows him to turn anything he strikes and emits into poison that rots even gudou gods that have taikyoku * Survived 8000+ resisting Hajun's law with the other Yatsukahagi (Albeit Hajun was weakened as well during the events of KKK). Weakness * Tubal Cain is mindless and can rot without a magic user such as Bayblon or Malleus and he can attack the wrong target if they mentioned that the target is Reinhard. * As Akuro he is given protection by Yato's Time Armor, but should he move farther away from Yato influence, he would get weaker. Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Dies Irae Characters Category:Shinza Bansho Characters Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Antagonists